Sana Magkatotoo
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: Mahal ni Mikan si Natsume, at alam ng lahat iyon maging si Natsume. Pero hindi nya alam kung mahal din siya nito. Kaya't humiling nya sa isang bulalakaw na mahalin din siya nito. Magkatotoo kaya ang kanyang munting hiling? Oneshot


**Sana Magkatotoo**

Hatinggabi na ng pumunta si Mikan sa isang _Sakura Tree. _Umupo siya at sumandal sa punong iyon at tumingin sa langit. Libangan niya na pumunta sa punong iyon tuwing hatinggabi at panoorin ang mga bituin. Marami siyang nakitang mga _constellations_ at namangha siya sa kagandahan ng mga bituin.

"Ang gaganda naman ngayon ng mga bituin." Ang hindi niya alam, ay meron siyang kasama. Nasa itaas siya ng puno, kung saan nakasandal si Mikan, pinapanood niya ang dalaga.

"Totoo kaya na kapag humiling ka sa mga bituin, magkakatotoo ang hiling na iyon?" natanong niya sa sarili.

"Bakit hindi mo subukan?" tanong ng binata. Napatayo si Mikan sa kinauupuan niya at napasigaw ng:"Huh?! Sino yan?!"

"Hinaan mo nga yang boses mo! Ako 'to, si Natsume!" Tumingin sa paligid si Mikan pero hindi niya nakita si Natsume.

"Natsume?! Asan ka?!"

"Tanga ka talaga! Hoy, polka-dots! Nandito ako sa itaas!" Tumingin si Mikan sa itaas at sa wakas ay nakita na rin niya si Natsume.

"Anong ginagawa mo diyan?! Buamaba ka nga!! Mahulog ka pa diyan eh!!" nag-aalalang sinabi ni Mikan. Umupo ulit si Mikan at sumandal sa puno. Bumaba si Natsume sa puno at umupo siya sa tabi ni Mikan.

"Bakit nandito ka pa? Hindi ba dapat natutulog ka na?" tanong ni Natsume na nakatingin kay Mikan. Tumingin si Mikan sa kanya at muling tumingin sa langit.

"Hindi kasi ako makatulog, at naging bisyo ko na rin ang pumunta dito tuwing hatinggabi. . . Ikaw Natsume, anong ginagawa mo dito? Bakit gising ka pa?" pabalik na tanong ni Mikan at tumingin si Natsume sa langit.

"Kailangan ko kasing makapag-isip-isip.. ." sagot ni Natsume na hindi naintindihan ni Mikan.

_"Makapag-isip-isip?! Saan?!" _naisip ni Mikan.

"Ang ganda di ba, Natsume?"

"Oo, ang ganda."

_"Kasingganda mo."_ bulong ng binata.

"Huh? Ano yun?"

"Wala. Sabi ko, oo, ang ganda."

"Ahh, ok!"

"Wow! Natsume, tingnan mo! May shooting star!" tinuro ni Mikan at sabay pikit ng kanyang mga mata.

"Anong hiniling mo?" tanong ni Natsume na nakatitig sa kanya. Idinilat ni Mikan ang kanyang mga mata at tumingin kay Natsume.

"Ikaw, anong hiniling mo?"

"Hiniling ko, na sana, magkatotoo ang hiling ko!"

"Huh?! Ano yun?! Anong klaseng hiling yun?!"

Ngumiti na lang si Natsume habang si Mikan ay naguguluhan sa kanya.

"Ano naman ang hiniling mo?"

"Ako?. . .Hiling ko. . .Sana, mahalin din ako ng taong mahal ko. Pero mukhang imposible. Napakalayo niya sakin, at malayo ang loob niya sakin."

"Sino ba yung tinutukoy mo?"

"Kilala mo naman na yata kung sino siya."

"Pano kung hindi imposible ang hiniling mo? Pano kung mahal ka rin niya?"

"Sana nga, sana nga magkatotoo." Nagbuntong-hininga si Mikan.

_"Mahal na mahal kita, Natsume." _

_"Mahal na mahal kita, Mikan, hindi mo lang alam." _

Natahimik ang dalawa at silaý nagkahiyaan. Ilang sandali paý, binasag na rin ni Natsume ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa.

"M-mikan. . ." nahihiyang sinabi ni Natsume at nagkatinginan silang dalawa sa mata.

"Mikan? Salamat ha. Tinawag mo na rin ako sa pangalan ko. Ano yun, Natsume?"

"May gusto sana akong sabihin sa'yo."

"Ano yun?"

"I-. . . I'm sorry. . . Pasensya ka na sa lahat ng mga masasamang bagay na ginawa ko sa'yo. Sa mga pang-aasar at panglalait na ginawa ko sa'yo."

"Ayos lang yon, sanay na ako."

"Meron pa. Yung hiniling mo kanina, sa tingin ko, nagkatotoo. M-m. . ."

"Mahal kita Natsume." napaluha si Mikan ng sinabi niya iyon. Niyakap siya ni Natsume ng mahigpit at: "Mahal na mahal din kita polka-dots!" bulong niya. Pinunasan niya ang mga luha ni Mikan at hinalikan niya sa noo.

"Tama na. Sayang yang luha mo."

"Salamat. Di 'ko inakala na mahal mo rin pala ako."

"Utu-uto! Naniwala ka naman na mahal kita?"

Nagulat at nasaktan si Mikan sa kanyang narinig. Inakala niya na totoo na mahal din siya ni Natsume, pero totoo naman eh. Napatayo siya at pinunasan niya ang sarili niyang luha.

"Akala ko pa naman, mahal mo rin ako, hindi pala! Sige Natsume, mauuna na ako! Masyado na akong nasasakatan. Lagi mo na lang akong pinapaasa, pinapaasa sa wala."

Aalis na sana siya ng hawakan ni Natsume ang kanyang kanang kamay. Sinubukang tanggalin ni Mikan ang kamay ni Natsume pero hindi binibitawan ng binata ang kamay ng dalaga.

"Ano na naman itong kalokohan mo ha?" pagalit na tanong ni Mikan.

Hinila niya si Mikan at napaupo siya sa kandungan ni Natsume. Nagulat siya, natulala at wala siyang masabi. Sinubukan niyang tumayo pero lagi siyang pinipigilan ng binata.

"Kailan mo ba talaga ako titigilan?!"

"Hinding-hindi kita titigilan."

"Nakakaasar ka naman eh!! Lagi ka na lang ganyan. Lagi mo na lang akong niloloko at-. . ." napatigil siya ng halikan siya sa labi ni Natsume. Nagulat siya, nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at pinigilan niya si Natsume.

"Ano na naman ito?! Lolokohin mo na naman ba ako?!"

Hinawakan ni Natsume ang mga pisngi ni Mikan.

"Hindi ka talaga mabiro!"

"Niloloko mo na naman ako eh!! Ano ba talaga?! Hindi kita maintindihan eh!!"

Hinalikan ulit siya ni Natsume sa labi at hindi na niya siya pinigilan.

"Mahal na mahal na mahal kita. Ok na ba?"

"Bahala ka nga sa buhay mo!!" naasar na sabi ni Mikan at siya'y tumayo. Tumayo din si Natsume at niyakap si Mikan sa likod.

"Mahal na mahal kita at hindi na magbabago yon!" Iniharap niya si Mikan sa kanya at niyakap niya ulit ng mahigpit. Hindi makapaniwala si Mikan at napakasaya niya. Niyakap niya ng pabalik si Natsume at nagulat siya sa narinig niyang putok. Tumingin siya sa langit at nakita niya ang mga fireworks.

"Ano yun?! Fireworks?!"

"Napaka-Obvious naman siguro!"

"Sabi ko nga eh! Teka ano yun?!" Tiningnang mabuti ni Mikan ang fireworks at may nabasa siya na: "I LOVE YOU, POLKA-DOTS! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Wooh. . . ."  
"Natsume, Congrats!!"  
"Ang sweet niyo naman!!"  
"Mikan, ang swerte swerte mo naman!!"  
"Nakakainggit ka naman Mikan!!"  
"Nakakakilig!"  
"Ayhiee. . .." hiyawan ng ibang mga estudyante.

"Ano? Naniniwala ka na ba ngayon?"

"Oo, naniniwala na ako!"

Nagyakapan at naghalikan ulit sila. Ilang beses ba dapat silang magyakapan at maghalikan?

"Ano? Tayo na?"

"Ang bilis mo naman! Uhm. . .Manligaw ka muna."

"Ligaw? Sige ba! Pero para maiba, ikaw na lang ang manligaw."

"Bat'ko gagawin yun?! Babae po ako at ikaw ang lalaki. Ikaw dapat ang manligaw. Kapal mo ha!"

"Oo na, oo na...Liligawan na kita ngayon at sagutin mo rin ako ngayon, ano ang sagot mo? Is it a yes or a yes?"

"Wala man lang no?"

"Sorry wala eh! Ano? Yes or yes?"

"Ang bilis mo rin eh! Since wala namang no, sige na nga! Yes na!"

"Sabi na nga ba, hindi mo rin ako matiis eh."

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Love you! Wala bang reply diyan?"

"Love you too!! Happy ka na?"

"Of course!"

**tapos na!!! yun lang po...:D**


End file.
